Joshamee Gibbs (fanfiction)
Minister Joshamee Gibbs is a major character and the final antagonist of the Pirates of The Caribbean franchise. He serves as a supporting protagonist or anti-hero throughout the majority of the franchise, until becoming the main antagonist of the (fanmade) final installation Pirates of The Caribbean: The Wrath of Ocianus. He is Ocianus's archenemy and he intends to conquer his kingdom as an act of revenge for him killing his father during the war of humanity against The Ocean Kingdom which his father and Cutler Beckett have both started as a plan to rule the seven seas. He is portrayed by Kevin McNally. History He at first is seen welcoming Jack Sparrow to the stage, as Jack announced that he is now the king of the seven seas. That all happened just before Ocianus and his soldiers started fighting the pirates. That was until Ocianus ordered his soldiers to stop the attack, and he asked Jack for a truce. Jack asked him what he wants, and Ocianus replied that he wants peace in return for Minister Gibb's soul.Jack refuses, and Ocianus tells Jack that he picked the wrong side, and that therefore, he shall pay a much bigger price. Ocianus left with his soldiers, and Gibbs watched them retreating angrily as they jumped into the sea and they all dissipeared into the water. Minister Gibbs then told Jack the legend of Ocianus's wrath; a murderous and deadly sea monster and the lord of The Ocean Kingdom in the name of Ocianus wanted to take over the seven seas and started a war against the humans, thus killing his father, Lord Lannistor Gibbs. Lannistor told his son to hide and rushed to fight the sea monster, but he was killed with The Atlantic Sword. He asked Sparrow to swear to good old heavens that he will hunt the tyrannical monster down and bring peace back to the land. Jack did so and went with his crew on a voyage with intentions to kill Ocianus. However, on the way, they have been captured by Sir Eduardo Polez, who competed them and also tried his whole life to hunt Ocianus down for 30 million gold. He took Jack Sparrow, Karina Smyth, Henry Turner and the rest of the crew to The Skeleton Islands, where they met Gibbs, who was seemingly also a hostage of The White Fang, a group of pirate mercenaries lead by Eduardo. Eduardo asked Jack where the map to The Ocean Kingdom is. Jack however refused to tell him the truth (that Jack hid it all along from everyone just so he could slay Ocianus himself). Due to Jack's disposal of telling where the map is, Eduardo took a sharp blade out of his pocket, and told Henry to smile, thus cutting his mouth open to it's other edge, and causing him to collapse and die. Eduardo then took Gibbs and Jack on his own ship called The White Shark, a massive white-castle-looking ship in the size of a 20 story building. He ordered his guards to bring Minister Gibbs into his throne room. When the guards untied Joshamee Gibbs, Eduardo briefly asked him what such a proud minister is doing without his performance and entirely outnumbered. Gibbs reminds him that he was payed to kill The Ocean King, and that if he does so, he will get rewarded with 3 million gold as well as taking full control of all pirate ships in the land, including The Black Pearl. During the night, Jack Sparrow's love interest from The Ocean Kingdom and the actual sea princess named Hyla, comes and sets Jack Sparrow and Karina Smyth free from their prison and cuts their chains loose using the powers of The Atlantic Sword itself. She then asks Jack to hear about her father's truce. As she teleports Jack and Karina to The Ocean Kingdom, Ocianus comes out of the shadows and welcomes Jack, who informs him that there is another man waiting to hunt him down and is just as cruel. Ocianus touches Jack's head, and tells him that Lord Lannistor Gibbs has started the war against The Ocean Kingdom and it's race; The Sea Humans. He explained to Jack that the Gibbs family were always cruel and have just been looking for their own name among the kingdom's richest and most powerful, and that they wanted to conquer even what's underneath the land. He finished his speech by telling Jack Sparrow that sea humans are just another reflection of regular humans, and that they share the same qualities and therefore they're just trying to protect themselves from danger. Hyla asks Jack to save them from Gibbs, reminding him that she chose him as a love interest for being a human with human qualities and having a heart of pure gold. Jack kisses Hyla and swears to protect them and defeat Gibbs as well as The White Fang. Jack, Karina and Hyla then return to the land of England, where they meat Minister Joshamee Gibbs and The White Fang crew, as well as Eduardo Polez. Jack tells Gibbs that he knows the truth and that he is now prepared for battle. Gibbs remarked that after a long time serving Jack and being treated like dirt, he is now prepared to do what is right at all costs, even if it means he will have to kill every last member of both Jack's crew, and The Sea Humans. Hyla called him a monster, and remarked that he was never a true friend to Jack Sparrow or anyone, as he just wanted to complete his family's tasks and become rich and powerful like Cutler Beckett. Gibbs smiled as he slapped her on the face and took her to the church so he can burn her there in a ceremony and infront of the entire kingdom. Gibbs signals Eduardo and then Eduardo gives the order to make the most painful pit of fire. The guards light a massive fire, and Gibbs tries to push Hyla into the fiery pit of doom. However, Karina ties herself and Jack loose, and Jack realizes that they are outnumbered to defeat both Gibbs and The White Fang, but then, The Sea Humans come out of the sea, and Ocianus offers to help them set Hyla free. Eduardo however looks outside the window and alerts Gibbs that there is an attack coming to the land. Gibbs orders them to finish the last of them and kill off their men, woman and children, as in the meanwhile, he shall take care of Hyla inside the burning church. Eduardo ordered both the guards of England's paramilitary and the crew of The White Fang to storm on the latter. After a long and harsh battle, the victory belonged to Jack Sparrow. An injured, crawling Eduardo however tried to backstab Jack Sparrow, but Jack turned around in fury and kicked him off. Eduardo in his last breath told Jack that he is too late to save Hyla from her doomsday. After Eduardo drops his sword and dies, Gibbs watches his loss of men from the window of the burning church. He then turns around, and learns that Jack has freed Hyla. Jack tells Hyla to stay behind, and he takes from her The Atlantic Sword, as he fights Minister Gibbs. Gibbs and Sparrow have a rough sword fight and try very hard to kill each other. However, Gibbs kicks Sparrow, thus causing The Atlantic Sword to fall on the floor, and then poses as he is about to strike Jack with his own sword. However, Ocianus enters the building and picks the sword up, and then he launches himself into Gibbs and slashes him from behind, causing Gibbs to fall on his knees and look around him. He starts laughing and saying "god is in my control", and then he falls onto the floor and dies. Trivia *He is the first Pirates of The Carrabian villain to formerly serve as a protagonist, and later an anti-hero due to his ambitions being kept a secret from the public's eye. *He could be considered as the darkest and most cunning and vicious villain during the entire franchise along with Culter Beckett. Category:Xenophobes Category:Obsessed Category:Mobsters Category:Minion Category:Protagonists Category:Genocidal Category:Pure Evil Category:Complete Monster Category:Hegemony Category:Harbinger of Rebirth Category:Murderer Category:Mutilators Category:Neutral Evil Category:Usurpers Category:Wrathful Category:Homicidal Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Barbarians Category:Strategic Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:Disciplinarians Category:Thief Category:Traitor Category:Warlords Category:War Criminals Category:Conspirators Category:Mongers Category:Swordsmen Category:Terrorists Category:Extremists Category:Torturer Category:Saboteurs Category:Assassin Category:Master Manipulators Category:Mastermind Category:Big Bads Category:The Heavy Category:Friend of the hero Category:Liars Category:Cheater Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Category:Egoist Category:Power Hungry Category:Control Freaks Category:Jingoist Category:Master Orators Category:Military Category:God Wannabe Category:Enforcer Category:Nihilists Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Social Darwinists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyers Category:Leader Category:Incriminators Category:Disney Villains Category:Pirates Category:Monarchs Category:Wealthy Category:Misanthropes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Greedy Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Envious Category:Psychopath Category:Supremacists Category:Deceased Category:Vengeful Category:Sadomasochists Category:Pirates of The Carribean Villains Category:Delusional Category:Abusers Category:Dark Priests Category:Criminals